The present disclosure refers to video capturing and compression techniques.
The advance in High Dynamic Range (HDR) display technologies and the growing availability of video content captured by HDR cameras both call for the development of more efficient methods of coding and delivery of HDR video content. HDR video, in contrast to the conventional Standard Dynamic Range (SDR) video, embodies an increased number of luminance and color levels, resulting in an improved viewing experience of video images that better resembles a real-word color gamut. However, the tradeoff is an increased challenge in delivery of HDR content—compression techniques have to encode more data to meet bandwidth and minimum video quality requirements. This challenge is especially acute for applications requiring low bitrate compression (e.g., those involving video streaming).